esgiehafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Projekty Zrzeszenia Studentów Polskich SGH
Artykuł zawiera wszystkie projekty Zrzeszenia Studentów Polskich SGH. Tydzień Kobiet Sukcesu thumb|left|150px Najbardziej kobiecy projekt w SGH! Uczestniczki tej inicjatywy mogą rozwijać kreatywność, przedsiębiorczość i ambicje podczas wielu warsztatów oraz paneli dyskusyjnych – zarówno merytorycznych, jak i rozrywkowych. TKS inspiruje, motywuje i udowadnia, że każda kobieta może stać się Kobietą Sukcesu! Co roku projekt wspierają takie firmy, jak Microsoft, Clinique czy L'Oréal, uczestniczki mają szansę nawiązać wartościowe kontakty z osobami decyzyjnymi w największych korporacjach. Koordynatorka edycji 2019/2020: Wiktoria Drochlińska EKOstudent Największe akademickie wydarzenie propagujące szeroko pojęty ekologiczny styl życia! Tematyka projektu to tak naprawdę wszystko, co można w jakikolwiek sposób nazwać EKO: dietetyka, zdrowe odżywianie, odżywianie alternatywne, aktywność fizyczna we wszelakiej formie, ochrona zdrowia i profilaktyka, eko-biznes, odpowiedzialność społeczna, trochę psychologii i idei slow life. Przez cały kwietniowy, słoneczny tydzień wielkiej EKOimprezy na Auli Spodochronowej organizowane są konkursy, konsultacje ze specjalistami i najlepsze jedzenie podczas kultowego już EKOśniadania. Popołudnia to dziesiątki warsztatów i spotkań z superciekawymi ludźmi, które rokrocznie biją rekordy popularności i frekwencji uczestników. Koordynatorka edycji 2019/2020: Katarzyna Nowotarska Cook&Share thumb|left|150px Jedyny projekt charytatywno-kulinarny na SGH. Ma na celu zbiórkę pieniędzy dla głodujących dzieci z Syrii. Środki dla Polskiej Akcji Humanitarnej ZSP pozyskuje dzięki warsztatom kulinarnym, panelom dyskusyjnym i atrakcyjnej loterii. Pierwszą edycję projektu uświetnił swoja obecnością Wojciech Modest Amaro! Koordynatorka edycji 2019/2020: Weronika Czech Men's Week thumb|150x150px|link=http://pl.esgieha.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Men's_Week.png Prawdziwie męski tydzień na SGH! Jedna z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych, a także wyczekiwanych przez studentów inicjatyw, która odbywa się każdego roku w maju. Projekt skierowany jest do młodych ludzi, którzy chcą poszerzyć swoje horyzonty. Jest to tydzień ciekawych warsztatów – mających na celu rozwój zainteresowań i promowanie męskich wartości wśród studentów – oraz spotkań z inspirującymi ludźmi, zahaczających o tematykę biznesu, poprzez kulturę i szeroko rozumianą rozrywkę, aż do sportu. Warsztaty barmańskie, longboardowe, pokazy karate czy beatboxu to tylko część propozycji, które sprawiają, że projekt jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju – wszystko to da namiastkę tego, co w przyszłości może stać się pasją na długie lata. Z perspektywy uczestników Men's Week to najbardziej energetyczny i oryginalny projekt w Szkole Głównej Handlowej, a także świetna zabawa i sposób na urozmaicenie studenckiego życia! Koordynator edycji 2018/2019: Mateusz Leczkowski International Week Warsaw thumb|left|150px Projekt międzynarodowej wymiany, łączącej najbardziej zwariowanych ludzi z całego świata! Członkowie ZSP przygotowują niezapomniany tydzień dla 20 zagranicznych studentów, zapoznając ich z polską kulturą i obyczajami. To wspaniała okazja, żeby nawiązać wiele cennych przyjaźni! Koordynatorka edycji 2019/2020: Julia Perkowska Autostop Challenge Projekt dla wszystkich osób szukających wrażeń! Zarówno dla zapalonych podróżników, jak i odważnych leniuszków. Pozwala nawiązywać międzynarodowe relacje, obalać stereotypy i poszerzać horyzonty. Dzięki niemu pewien Polak złapał podróżniczego bakcyla i postanowił dotrzeć stopem do... Dubaju! Takich zapaleńców jest więcej, ale nie martwcie się, jeśli nigdy nie podróżowaliście w ten sposób. Zadaniem teamu jest zorganizowanie najwspanialszego wyjazdu dla ponad 300 osób z całej Polski – wyznaczenie celu, sprawdzenie tras i przygotowanie Was do podróży! Koordynatorka edycji 2019/2020: Klaudia Kozioł CSR@SGH thumb|left|150px CSR@SGH to największy projekt studencki w Szkole Głównej Handlowej promujący ideę społecznie odpowiedzialnego biznesu. Łączy on firmy aktywnie realizujące działania CSR oraz studentów uczelni warszawskich. Jest to swoisty katalizator wymiany wiedzy i doświadczenia; podczas warsztatów, szkoleń i wykładów studenci zapoznają się z najważniejszymi i najciekawszymi aspektami społecznej odpowiedzialności biznesu. W trakcie trzydniowego wydarzenia poruszana jest tematyka kampanii społecznych, relacji pracowniczych oraz wspierania społeczności lokalnej przez przedsiębiorstwa. Koordynator edycji 2018/2019: Bartłomiej Kachniarz wySTARTuj Jednodniowy projekt tematyce startupowej! ZSP przygotowuje targi pracy, warsztaty i wykłady związane właśnie z tą tematyką. Jest to jeden z najbardziej merytorycznych projektów z ramienia tej organizacji, jego głównym celem jest ułatwienie kontaktu studentów Szkoły Głównej Handlowej (i nie tylko) z potencjalnymi pracodawcami, a nowym, prężnie rozwijającym się firmom – znalezienie idealnych pracowników! Dodatkowo poprzez wykłady i warsztaty studenci propaguję kulturę startupową oraz pokazują, że dla niektórych osób praca w mniejszej i rozwijającej się firmie może być dużo ciekawsza niż zaczynanie od najniższych szczebli w wielkich korporacjach. Koordynatorka edycji 2019/2020: Hanna Garczarek Izraelsko-Polskie Forum Dialogu thumb|left|150px Projekt międzynarodowej wymiany. Zasadniczym celem przedsięwzięcia jest nawiązanie i pogłębienie stosunków polsko-izraelskich w oparciu o pochodzenie historyczne i kulturowe. Podczas każdej edycji studenci starają się odkrywać na nowo obie kultury, lepiej zrozumieć przeszłość i teraźniejszość, walczyć ze stereotypami i przede wszystkim poznać się lepiej! Kurs Brydża Kurs Brydża to świetna okazja, by zgłębić tę fascynującą miliony ludzi na całym świecie grę. Cykliczne spotkania z trenerami – wielokrotnymi medalistami Mistrzostw Polski – pozwolą wszystkim chętnym nie tylko poszerzyć dotychczasową wiedzę i udoskonalić posiadane umiejętności, ale także rozpocząć swoją niesamowitą przygodę z brydżem zupełnie od zera. Koordynator edycji 2017/2018: Michał Rek UnderSound thumb|left|150px Cykl kameralnych koncertów, pozwalających debiutującym artystom na zaprezentowanie się przed społecznością akademicką. UnderSound powraca do tradycji SGH sprzed 30 lat – regularnych spotkań muzycznych w Hadesie, kawiarni znajdującej się w budynku głównym uczelni. Celem inicjatywy jest zainteresowanie muzyką alternatywną studentów i absolwentów warszawskich uczelni, a także integracja społeczności akademickiej. Koordynatorka edycji 2018/2019: Marta Maciąg Silent Disco Tak cicho jeszcze nie było! Na tej imprezie system nagłośnieniowy staje się zupełnie niepotrzebny; na jego miejsce każdy uczestnik dostaje parę bezprzewodowych słuchawek, dzięki którym może słuchać muzyki. A jakiej muzyki? Takiej, na jaką ma ochotę! Do dyspozycji są trzej DJ-e, grający na trzech osobnych kanałach. Komuś nie podoba się puszczane kawałki? Wystarczy przełączyć kanał! Koordynatorki edycji 2017/2018: Małgorzata Banach '''i '''Ewa Brzezińska Ekonomiś Charytatywny projekt skierowany dla podopiecznych z domów dziecka. Podczas finału odbywającego się w październiku dzieci zabierane są na pełną atrakcji i warsztatów wycieczkę po Warszawie, podczas której mogą odwiedzić takie miejsca jak Centrum Pieniądza Narodowego Banku Polskiego, muzea i teatry, a w przerwie zagrać w kręgle oraz uczestniczyć w seanse w planetarium. Koordynatorka edycji 2018/2019: Katarzyna Witowska ZSP Świętym Mikołajem Każdego roku członkowie ZSP zostają wolontariuszami akcji Szlachetna Paczka. W pomoc angażują się wszyscy, tworzona jest specjalna zbiórka pieniędzy. Następnie na podstawie listy z podanymi przez wybraną rodzinę potrzebami kupowane są produkty i prezenty. Wszystkie rodziny są sprawdzane przez wolontariuszy SP – aby uniknąć wyłudzeń, konkretna pomoc trafia do konkretnych osób. Relacja z rodzinami nie urywa się od razu po Świętach, ZSyPowicze są z nimi w stałym kontakcie, zawsze chętni do pomocy – wymiany pralki, pomocy z remontem czy zakupu podstawowych produktów. Świąteczna Paka dla Psiaka Nie zapominając o potrzebach innych istot, ZSP tworzy również świąteczną zbiórkę koców, ręczników, prześcieradeł oraz oczywiście karmy dla Schroniska w Korabiewicach. Pracują w nim w głównie wolontariusze, a samo miejsce utrzymuje się jedynie z darowizn. Warto dodać, że poza psami Schronisko zamieszkują również koty, konie, lisy, krowy, kozy, owce i świnie. Zbiórki nakrętek od butelek Przez cały rok ZSP zbiera w swojej siedzibie plastikowe nakrętki, które następnie przekazywane są organizacjom charytatywnym. Osobna zbiórka nakrętek na szeroką skalę ma miejsce na wiosnę, w trakcie projektu EKOstudent. Współpraca z fundacjami ZSP stara się połączyć każdą inicjatywę z akcjami charytatywnymi, organizując zbiórki pieniężne podczas trwania projektów. Do tej pory organizacja współpracowała m.in. z Fundacją Rozwoju Kardiochirurgii im. prof. Zbigniewa Religi czy z Domem Dziecka nr 2 im. dr Janusza Korczaka w Warszawie. Współpraca z IWCO International Week Coordinating Organization(IWCO) jest międzynarodową organizacją studencką zrzeszającą najbardziej prestiżowe uczelnie biznesowe z Europy i Azji. Działalność IWCO bazuje na 4 filarach, są to: elementy biznesowe, kultura danego państwa, sfera akademicka oraz międzynarodowa integracja. Dzięki współpracy z IWCO członkowie ZSP mają możliwość wyjechania na tygodniową lub dwutygodniową wymianę zagraniczną. Uczelnie partnerskie to między innymi: *Szwecja (Lund School of Economics and Management, University of Gothenburg, Uppsala University), *Japonia (Keio University in Tokyo, Kyoto University), *Szwajcaria (University of St.Gallen), *Holandia (Rotterdam School of Management, University of Amsterdam), *Wietnam (Saigon University) ... i wiele, wiele innych! Kategoria:Projekty